


Unlucky for Some

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: Pure fluff mostly just for me😀I own nothing🙂





	Unlucky for Some

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff mostly just for me😀
> 
> I own nothing🙂

“Katniss!!!” shrieked a voice from the kitchen. 

Dropping her hairbrush Katniss ran to the kitchen ready to kick, kill, maim whatever or whoever had caused her sister to shriek like that. She stopped dead when she realised her sister wasn’t being attacked and was instead staring at the calendar pointing.

“Katniss! The date! It’s Friday the 13th! Today is the day” she shouted waving her arms and jumping up and down.

“What the mother loving gods are you on about?! I thought you were being killed” she shouted back at the wild haired petite blond girl dressed in Little Mermaid pyjamas who was still pointing at the calendar.

“What? No. Remember when I went to see the world renowned psychic Madame Trinkett she said that “On Friday 13th love will find a way, blond and brown will find each other and love will grow. Today is the day…love is out there just waiting” Prim sighed.

Primrose Everdeen was a smart and beautiful first year biology student but despite being a woman of science she has an absolute weakness of horoscopes, psychics, clairvoyants, fortune teller in fact anything remotely mystic that might guide her future Prim was bound to be into it. She was firm believer in fate, signs, deja vu, past lives, connections beyond the now….the list was endless.

Katniss didn’t share her sister’s opinions. Stuff happened because it happened. There was no guiding hand, no magic force. Life just happened.

“Come on, just get ready and let’s go” sighed Katniss

The Everdeen sisters had both taken the day off, Prim had found out that a local cinema was showing and matinee of “Friday the 13th” and had convince her big sister to take the day off and go see the movie with her and do some “sisterly bonding”. Rarely able to refuse her sister Katniss agreed. Katniss was also coming off the back of a break up so and needed some cheering up.

Gale Hawthorne had been her oldest friend and about 12 months ago they had moved from friends to more. Katniss wasn’t sure it was a good idea but Gale had wooed her and won her over so she took a chance. Things between them were ok, they certainly didn’t have the same passion that other couples had but theirs was an easy, nice relationship. Until three months ago when Gale had ruined everything. Even now just thinking about it Katniss felt herself burn with embarrassment.

She had finished work early and decided to surprise Gale by heading to the The Hob, a local bar to meet him. Friday he played football and then went for drinks after with some of the guys. The place was heaving when she arrived and she had just spotted Gale holding court with Cato, Marvel, his brother Rory and Peeta Mellark. She was hidden behind a wall of other guys when she heard Gale.

“Katniss is a great girl and I know one day we’ll get married but sometimes I just wish she was more….passionate. Sometimes it’s like kissing a drunk. She’s so pure you know? Not like Glimmer….if it wasn’t for her guys I would have frostbite on my di-“

“Gale that’s enough” snapped Peeta “Don’t talk about anyone like that. Especially not Katniss”

“Yeah man. Katniss is family I don’t want to hear her talking like that about her” added Rory

“Ah come on guys. Not like she’s gonna know. I have everything all so well organised. Katniss will make a great wife someday, she may even learn to loosen up but until then….a guy has go to have his fun right?” He put his hand up looking for high fives but at that point the men had moved and Katniss was suddenly there in his eyeline.

Gale at least at the good grace to look mortified but it didn’t last long “What are you doing here, babe?”

Katniss wanted to rage, to scream, but instead she felt a tear begin to slide down her cheek. She just took one last look at Gale and turned to walk away. She heard Rory laying into his brother, but Gale didn’t follow her out as she left. She never saw him again after that night.

Later when the pain of Gale’s words subsided and she had cried some tears, she realised that in a way she was relieved they weren’t a couple anymore. On a girls night in with her sister and fiends Jo and Madge she confided in that that Gale wasn’t exactly the great loverman he proclaimed to be. She regaled them with some of his moves and Jo declared it was no wonder Katniss just lay there. 

First stop on the day was a nail salon to get manicures and pedicures -pointless thought Katniss, and absolute must insisted Prim. They laughed and giggled and by the end of it Katniss agreed it was actually nice to be pampered. Next they went window shopping and even tried on some clothes, Prim kept checking her phone “to make sure we don’t miss the movie” . They stopped for lunch, before the movie in Sae’s Hamburger Bar. Prim was like a cat on a hot tin roof. Katniss laughed at her sister, shaking her head “Chill out it’s only a movie Prim”

“Katniss…don’t be mad…..I did something”

“WHAT? Oh god what did you do?”

“The movie….It’s…well you’re not going with me”

“You’re dumping me? For who? Prim I can’t believe you would do this to me? I took the day off for this-“

“No Katniss I’m not..well I am but you wouldn’t have agreed to this anyway so when he asked me to help. I had to..it’s just like Madame Trinkett said…..” she trailed off

“Who asked you? Not Gale please not him.”  
From behind her she heard a throat being clear and there stood Peeta Mellark “So hey” he grinned.

Katniss glared at Prim then looked confusedly at Peeta. 

She turned back to Prim “You. Explain. Now”

“Erm…well”

“Hey Katniss, maybe I should explain. I asked Prim to help. After Gale…well you know. I didn’t see you around and one day Prim came into the bakery and I asked her how you were. I just needed to make sure you were ok. Anyway your sister can be very sneaky and persuasive and over the course of a few weeks managed to get me to admit to having a crush on you. I have never known how to talk to you Katniss…I mean you are incredible, you are beautiful, smart, when you sing the birds stop to listen, I asked for her help or she volunteered her help to be honest she’s a whirlwind so I’m not sure what happened…but here we are” Peeta trailed off

“You could have just asked me out.” grumbled Katniss

“Pfff you would have said no and you know it” scoffed Prim

“No I wouldn’t! Ok maybe I would but you two have ambushed me here. What if I don’t want to go with Peeta”

“Please! I’ve seen how you watch him and don’t deny it, you have a crush in him too I just know it!. Now go on the date, see how you get on. Peeta did you bring what I asked you too?” Prim said as she stood up readying herself to leave, she indicated to Peeta to sit down .

“What’s that ?” asked Katniss.

“I don’t really like the food at the cinema and Prim said you were the same so I made a picnic. We have mini cheese-buns, homemade nachos and salsa, delicate eclairs, mini fruit tarts…..” he smiled at Katniss as he showed her what he had.

“Wow! I mean do you bring food to all your dates??” Katniss was amazed

Before she left Prim gave her sister and hug and whispered in her ear “Remember On Friday 13th love will find a way, blond and brown will find each other and love will grow. Today is the day…love is out there just waiting. Take a chance on him you won’t regret it”

After Prim left Peeta was suddenly overcome with shyness but he needed to know “Katniss, you’re still here and that’s a good sign I think, I mean are you happy to go to the movies with me? Like a date?”

“Yes, Peeta Mellark I would love to go a date with you, Let’s go shall we” and smiling she stood up and held out her hand to him. He took it, and in that one touch Katniss knew she had found something special.


End file.
